vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism The same vandals reappearing on Hive Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hive_Workshop_Wiki * Vandal: HappyDickroach & Sexy Wazzz * Reason: They have been banned once already by you guys, but apparently not permanently, and now they are starting to make teasing edits again.. :l * SIGNATURE: Amargaard (talk) 15:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Blocked. 20:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, can I get you to block this dude too? :) Amargaard (talk) 08:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :::... And this ^^ Amargaard (talk) 15:04, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Repetitive vandalism on Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.252.177.152 * Reason: This user has recently been repetitively vandalizing the 2013 Futurama hurricane season article. The contributor has repeatedly inserted inappropriate content into that article. Here is documentation of his or her vandal edits: 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Along with two other contributors, I have tried reverting and stopping the contributors, but he or she refuses to stop. The administrators there have done nothing to stop the vandalism, and I referring to here for help. Please block this user as soon as possible. Thank you. * SIGNATURE: AndrewTalk To Me 01:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Solved. No need to make three reports. 03:44, September 30, 2013 (UTC) 1111You1111 * Wiki's URL: http://unreal.wikia.com * Vandal: http://unreal.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/1111You1111 * Reason: Vandalism * SIGNATURE: Dr.Flay :Blocked and deleted. Cook Me Plox 04:44, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Could you also delete the pictures uploaded by YAWILLGOTOJAIL on the Unreal Wiki? 1111You1111 is YAWILLGOTOJAIL's new account, as I reported earlier (6 sections up from this one). —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:54, October 2, 2013 (UTC) : Vega's got them -- RansomTime 13:55, October 2, 2013 (UTC) mythipedia.wikia again * Wiki's URL: http://mythipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges * Vandal: http://mythipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/129.8.123.3 * Reason: It could be the same user using a different IP address because it's the same type of Vandalism as beforehttp://mythipedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3A108.80.247.62&diff=4214&oldid=4114 and there are pages that need to be deletedhttp://mythipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Useless_items_that_promise_power_but_don%27t *SIGNATURE: AnnatarWraith (talk) 04:27, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked and deleted. Cook Me Plox 04:44, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Nukapedia Vandal * Wiki's URL: http://fallout.wikia.com * Vandal: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.216.77.138 * Reason: Actively vandalizing pages and no admins present at this time. * SIGNATURE: Great Mara (talk) 17:50, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorted locally. 20:26, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Sexual vandalism and flood vandalism in Regular Show Wiki Spanish * Wiki's URL: http://es.regularshow.wikia.com/ * Vandal: Wiki's Admins & Users (Sena kobayakawa, SealShyl, AmyEmy, Bovary, Matrixx32) * Reason: Writing sexual/fetishist stuff and flood (in Spanish) on the chats from "Es.Regularshow.Wikia.Com" and "Es.Sonic.Wikia.Com", and also writing sexual stuff on their message walls * SIGNATURE: RyderEXE (talk) 00:09, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Please contact Wikia Staff. 02:35, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppetry * Wiki's URL: Toontown, Don't Starve Game, MM54321. The World of Meat Logic wikis * Vandal: Awesomeness042 (Toontown, Don't Starve Game, MM54321) and Rawrboy16 (Toontown, Don't Starve Game, MM54321, The World of Meat Logic) * Reason: disregarding warnings, vandalizing, use of inappropriate language, creating multiple accounts to avoid blocks on several other wikis * SIGNATURE: Bermuda 16:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Awesomeness042 was blocked for insubordination, vandalism, and using inappropriate language. He has then created another account by the name of "Rawrboy16" to avoid his blocks on several other wikis listed above. He, under Rawrboy16, is already causing trouble on Don't Starve Game and The World of Meat Logic wikis. ::Done and range blocked. 20:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Смайлопедия * Wiki's URL: http://ru.smile.wikia.com/ * Vandal: Voin Sudbi * Reason: removes all aricles, adds vandalism * SIGNATURE: [[User:Aenn|'Ae'nn]] обс • 18:42, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: All * Vandal: Allyman06 * Reason: Stalking Lenmaster88 and Vandalizing * SIGNATURE: LenMaster88 (talk) 19:45, October 7, 2013 (UTC)